


Bunnies

by wereleopard58



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harvey (1950)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya's worst nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies

Title Bunnies  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count: 210  
Prompt 043: Halloween  
Characters: Willow, Xander, Anya and Harvey  
Pairing (if any) BTVS/Harvey XOver  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy or Harvey

Willow smiled at her oldest friend, dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow. "So are you wanting another Halloween where you become the character you dressed up as, or maybe the haunted house."

Xander mock glared at Willow. "Well you are looking original. What is that, a witch? Come on Really Wills"

The witch couldn't help but laugh. "Anya, she is dressing up as?"

Xander and Willow smiled at each other. "Bunny." They said together.

The door of the Magic Box flung open and in ran at pink rabbit, turning her back on her the two people in the shop. She was staring at the open door in fear. Anya stumbled back but Xander managed to catch her in time before she fell over and hit the floor hard.

Xander and Willow stared down at her.

"What happened Anya?" Willow asked waiting for a demon to attack.

"It talked to me..." Anya stuttered.

"What talked to you?" The two friends stared at each other their faces full of confusion.

"Harvey, Harvey talked to me."

"Anya, who is Harvey?" Xander was starting to get worried.

"He's a, a, a." The ex-vengeance demon took one deep breath. "Harvey is a 6ft white rabbit" and then she fainted dead away.

The End


End file.
